Paramore and Bella? Or is it Hayley?
by edwardcullenlvr1234
Summary: Edward left Bella 200 years ago. Bella was changed by Victoria, and is now a famous singer and formed the band Paramore. What happens when the Cullen's see her on TV? I know that this has been done before, but not by me! :
1. Paramore

**EPOV**

200 years ago since I'd left her. 200 years since I left the love of my life. My existence.

_****Flashback****_

_We were going back to Forks. It's been 6 months I'd last seen her._

_The others waited in the woods while I scaled the front of her house and looked in her window. _

_When I did, I saw a lot of boxes with her stuff packed away in them. Curious, I opened the window and jumped in. _

_I heard people crying downstairs. I listened to their thoughts, once again curious. _

'_My baby girl…gone.' A picture of Bella's grave ran through Renee's mind. I zoned out, not wanting to 'hear' or 'see' anymore. _

_No! __**No! **__NO! I sunk to my knees, my head in my hands, and started to dry sob. I vaguely realized that my family was now in the room, asking me what was wrong. _

_No. This wasn't supposed to happen. Me leaving was supposed to keep her safe. Dammit!_

_****End Flashback****_

"OMG! Edward!!!" Alice yelled.

"What?" I whispered, knowing she could hear. That's all I could manage anymore. All I did anymore was sit in the corner of my room, holding a picture of me and Bella at the meadow. I didn't go to school, I didn't hunt. After I had found out about Bella –cringe-I had asked my brothers to kill me. They thought I was a madman. Maybe I am. After they declined, I went to Italy, and asked the Volturi to kill me as well. They declined to, but asked me to join them. No way in hell.

"Get your sad, weepy ass down here!!!" she yelled.

I sighed, and reluctantly got up to go downstairs.

When I got there, they were all in there staring wide eyed at the TV that was now on commercial.

"What?" I growled, seeing no importance in this.

Alice and Emmett glared at me. Alice pointed to a spot on the floor and told me to sit.

I sighed again, and sat down.

"Why am I here?" I asked, impatient.

"JUST WAIT!!" they all yelled, even Carlisle, who never once lost his cool.

They were all blocking their minds from me. Bastards.

Suddenly a familiar shape appeared on the screen. My eyes widened and my ears perked. It couldn't be…

"_So Hayley, what inspired you to form 'Paramore'?" the host asked_. The image sharpened in my mind and I could make out five distinct figures. One of them was my Bella.

"_Well, a few years back, a really great family left me, and left me with a broken heart. I started writing songs, and well here we are!" She responded with a smile. The audience 'Awed'. _

"_Well, you've said you've written songs about them. Are there any particular people?" _

_Bella looked down at her lap. "Yes," she answered, continuing hesitantly. "I wrote a lot for Edward. And a few for Alice."_

"Why did you do this to her?" Jasper questioned from beside me. "Why did you do this to yourself?"

"It was for the better," I answered.

"Who's better?!? Both of you are severely depressed. I don't even have to be in the same _Country_ to feel Bella's depression!"

I stared up at a furious Jasper. "She moved on," I told him. That set him off.

"Have you been listening to the same thing I have?" he yelled pointing at the screen. "It's obvious who she's talking about!"

"_Who is this 'Edward'?" _

"_He was my boyfriend." She shook her head helplessly. _

"_Do you think he is watching?" _

"_No," she shook her head again, "probably not. But maybe his sisters are."_

His fist pounded against my cheek and I went flying off the couch. I got up and stared at him blankly.

"_Would you sing one of the songs you wrote for Edward and one of the one's you wrote for Alice?" _

_She looked towards her band mates who all nodded their heads. She grinned and said, "Sure."_

They got up and went over to the stage. Bella stood in front of the mic and announced that the song they would be playing was called, 'That's what you get.' Then, I heard her soft, angelic voice come through the TV.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

"_This next song, is for the best friend a girl could ever have!"_

Alice stared open mouthed at the TV in shock.

_We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're looking out for me you've got my back  
So good to have you around  
You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my  
Shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cuz you keep my feet on the ground_

_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when somethin' aint right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
Till it's alright again  
You're a true friend_

_You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you", when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I found_

_A true friend you're here till the end  
You pull me aside when somethin' aint right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
Till it's alright again_

_True friends will go to the end of the earth  
Till they find the things you need  
Friends hang on to the ups and the downs cuz they got someone to believe in_

_You're a true friend you're here 'til the end  
You pull me aside me aside when somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night,  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend you're here 'til the end  
You pull me aside when somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend  
You're a true friend_

When the song finished, Bella grinned, and said thank you and good night to the audience, and then walked off with the band. Alice looked like she would burst into tears if she could.

Alice shut off the TV and looked at us wide-eyed. Emmett was the first to break the silence.

"We _have_ to go and see her at her next concert!" he looked like Alice, when she got to go shopping.

They all looked at me, all thinking of ways to kill me if I didn't want to go and if we did go, how to apologize for leaving, and in Rose's case being so rude and mean to her.

I sighed. Looking at all of their faces, I could tell that they wanted to see her again. Almost as much as I did. Almost.

"Alice, find out when her next concert is and we'll go, no matter when it is."

She squealed loudly and took Rose's hand, pulling her up so that she could help her.

_Are you sure son? _Carlisle questioned silently, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, and before I could say anything, Rose came in talking very fast.

"Alicefoundticketstohernextconcertwhichistomorrownightandshegotthemandshealsogotbackstagepassesandshegotwristbandsfora'meetandgreet'."

Emmett grinned, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Rosie, can you say that a little bit slower?"

She took a deep breath and started again, slowly. "Alice found tickets to her next concert, which is tomorrow night, and she got them and she got backstage passes and she got wrist bands for a meet and greet."

"What time is the concert?" Jazz asked.

Rose opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by Alice bounding into the room, and answering,

"8 o'clock."

"Well than, it's set. Let's start packing."

**AN: You likey? Well, review-ey…whatever!**

**Songs:  
**

**That's what you get- Paramore**

**True Friend- Hannah Montana**


	2. Victoria

**AN: Soooo sorry! I haven't updated in a while. I've been in Columbus for a week visiting family, and this weekend, I went to…Rock on the Range! Amazing! I go every year. Yesterday, I punched a guy in the nose, because he was on this one girl, and she was trying to get away from him. We got into a fight. Me and a man half my size. He was big, and bulky. He got pulled away from me in the middle of the fight. I got out of the fight with a big gash on my cheek and a broken toe cause he stepped on me. Pansy. Anyway… I had to go to the hospital blah, blah, blah. I went back tonight and it was awesome! I met Tommy Lee from Motley Crue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It was AMAZING! He is soooo sweet. I also got some REALLY good pics of Saving Abel. Anyway… on with the story…**

EPOV

The concert was at 8'o clock. We had already landed in Columbus, Ohio, which was where the concert was. We had already heard three more of her songs on the radio. _Let the flames begin, CrushCrushCrush, and Pressure. _They were all great… amazing.

I couldn't believe that that was Bella…Hayley…whatever.

She was always so shy, quiet, not the outgoing type.

Now she has her nose pierced, her naval, her eyebrow, lip, and her tragus. **(AN:I don't really know how to explain what that last piercing is. I have it but can't explain it. Look it up.)**

Her hair is a bright red now, and of course her eyes have changed.

She's even paler than she used to be thanks to…whoever did this to her.

I cringed. Me leaving was supposed to put her out of danger. We all wanted to find out who did this to her and rip his/her fucking head off.

We were all waiting impatiently in the hotel suite for her concert to start.

It was just turning 7 when Alice came bounding in screaming, "Let's Go!!!!"

"Go where, Ali?" Jasper said, going over to wraps his arms around her to calm her down.

"UGH!!! Did any of you read the backstage passes?!"

A series of 'No' went around the room.

"And vampires are supposed to be smart!!!! The backstage passes allow you to go to the arena an hour early, and spend time with the band if they have time!"

I immediately shot up out of my seat.

Maybe I would get the chance to talk to Bella…Hayley…whatever! **(AN: The guys from the band, manager, fans, etc. are going to call Bella 'Hayley'. The Cullen's will call her Bella. Just so there is no mix up, thought I'd put that in!)**

They all just sat there, looking at me.

Alice was bouncing up and down. I was surprised that I wasn't.

"Well?! What are we waiting for?!" I yelled at everybody.

They got up and we all walked as fast as we could down to the rented Escalade.

They wouldn't let me drive, because I would probably cause many accidents.

Jasper was driving instead. 103 mph.

But that didn't seem fast enough for me.

_Edward! Calm down! You're acting like Alice when she gets to go shopping in Paris. _He shook his head, and looked back in the rearview mirror, giving me a pleading look.

"Sorry." I mouthed.

I was gripping the edges of my seat so hard, that I was surprised I didn't break it yet.

Finally! We pulled up and rushed out.

The security guards stopped us and asked us for our passes.

After they check them, we walked in and I froze.

My Bella. Was standing there. She was _actually _alive. I'd spent a few days in denial about this. They all had to keep reassuring me that she was alive. Well, not _really_ alive.

Abruptly, her head snapped towards us and her eyes met mine. They went wide, and she got up off the stage and bolted out of there.

The rest of the band, who we learn that their names were Josh, Zac, Jeremy, and Taylor, watched after her in confusion, but soon turned their heads towards us.

They all had similar thoughts- _Who are they? Why did she leave?_

But Josh had different thoughts. _Are those the Cullen's? They look like them. Especially the bronze headed kid. Wait! It is them! He's the one from the pictures. _

He whispered to them, to low for us to hear, even with our vampire hearing.

They all started glaring and growling.

Bella rushed back in the room, having heard the growling probably, and smacked them.

"What? They hurt you and you expect us not to defend you?" the one named Zac asked.

"Exactly," god I missed her voice. "I can take care of myself."

She looked back towards us, glared, and then left the room again.

Without thinking, I ran after her. I followed her scent into a dressing room, where I found her in the arms of…Victoria.

BPOV

It's been 200 hundred years since _they_ left me.

I can't even _think_ their names because it hurts me too much.

A few months after they left, Victoria found me, and changed me.

_I was walking through the woods, to hopefully find where _he_ took me when we said we were in love. Ha! Well not anymore. At least on his part._

"_My my, you two having problems. Boo hoo. I __was__ going to kill you mate for mate, but revenge will always be better." I heard a feminine voice say._

_I froze. It sounded like Victoria. I was correct when I saw her jump out of a tree. _

"_What are you saying?" I was confused. Revenge? _

"_I could turn you into something he was trying to prevent. We could go together and do whatever we liked." _

_It was a good plan and I nodded my head. _

_Slowly Victoria stalked towards me and bit me. Then the three days of pain were over. I was transformed. My power was a shield. I managed to talk Victoria in being a 'Vegetarian'. Vicky is now my kick-ass manger._

We were sitting in the Arena in Columbus, getting ready to start practice, after they got the drums hooked up, when the door opened. I turned towards the door, and my eyes went wide.

Standing there was the Cullen's.

I got up and bolted out of there, and into my dressing room.

Victoria just so happened to be there.

I ran into her arms, and let her calm me down, though she was bewildered, and wanted an explanation of what was going on.

She let me dry sob into her body.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?"

I pulled away from her.

"The Cullen's are here."

Her eyes narrowed and she growled.

She pulled me back towards her. "I won't let them hurt you again, honey."

This is why I loved Vicky. She was like my mom. She was always there for me and would do anything for me. We had already left the past behind. She was like my best friend.

I heard growling out towards the stage, and my eyes went wide. What if they were going to fight?

I ran out there, leaving Victoria behind.

The boy's were glaring at the Cullen's and growling.

I smacked them.

"What? They hurt you and you expect us not to defend you?" Zac asked.

"Exactly, I can take care of myself."

I looked back towards the Cullen's, glared, and then left the room again.

I ran back into my dressing room, where Victoria was waiting for me.

"What happened?" she asked softly, rubbing my back.

"Nothing."

Just then Edward came through the door, looking to be in pain.

His eyes landed on Victoria's arms wrapped around me and started growling.

**AN: Yes a cliffy! Sorry! I couldn't resist. Again, sorry I haven't updated for a while. Forgive me?**


	3. Did You?

**AN: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! I am soooooo sorry! More sorry than you will ever know. I know I promised I would start updating A LOT more when school let out, and well…school has been out for a week. As I said in Too young for love? My brother's friend, who I consider my other brother, has a heart problem and a lot of shit happened with him, but he is oky now! So…I am thankful…and that is why I have been gone. I freaked out and haven't been the same. He came too damn close to dying, so I spaced out for a while. BUT! Now I am BACK!! Anyways…**

**BPOV**

When Edward started growling, his family came in to see why.

When they saw Victoria, they started growling as well.

I shook myself out of Victoria's grasp, ignoring her frightened face, crouched and started growling too.

They looked surprised but kept their stance.

Only Carlisle remained calm.

Vicky put her hand on my shoulder and yanked me into a standing position.

I stopped growling, along with the Cullen's.

"Let her explain…all of this." Carlisle said, waving his arm around.

I sighed. I didn't think that they had a right to know. Especially since they didn't care for me any longer. Why did they even care about knowing?

"Victoria changed me," many growls from the Cullen's, mainly Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. I ignored them. "And has been my mother for all intensive purposes since."

"Why?" demanded Jasper, who, for once, didn't look as calm as he usually did. "Why did you change her?"

"I gave her what you weren't willing to." Victoria replied simply, getting calmer every minute.

They all looked hurt and pissed at the same time.

Ha! Why do they even care about what happened to me?

"Why do you all even care!? You left me!" I couldn't take it any longer, their fake looks, and so I snapped.

They all looked like they could cry if they could. Edward especially.

"Bella, we do care for you. We love you." Rose stated.

I became _highly_ pissed off. Since when did Rosalie acquire feelings? Let alone for me?!

"Okay first of all _Blondie_ you've _never_ liked me, so why are you being nice all of the sudden?! Secondly, ya'll left me! You don't leave the people you love!"

I started crying…venom tears.

"Bella." Victoria warned, her hand coming back to rest on my shoulder.

She knew I had a bad temper.

"No, they need to know." Said Taylor, coming in the door with the guys.

They all took their places by my side.

The Cullen's looked shocked and in awe of what I said.

Okay…so over the past 100 something years, I've grown into a confident, spunky, badass, crude, and cold- hearted bitch. I stand up for myself, and I don't take any bull shit from anyone

I have a mouth, 2 fists, and I know how to use them.

I couldn't take it any longer.

I bolted out of there, ignoring the shouts begging me to come back.

I ran out towards the parking lot, got in my Lamborghini, and sped off towards the hotel.

When I got into the hotel room, I ran in and threw myself onto the massive bed.

I started to dry sob.

How dare they come back and say all of that to me? Especially Miss Bitch **(Rose). **They left me. All of them.

When Edward walked away, he didn't even look back. Not once.

He left me standing there, taking my heart with him. Well…what was left of it.

With each word he said, he was slowly ripping me apart at the seams.

He didn't notice.

He didn't care.

He was emotionless the entire time.

I got up and ran for my guitar, my song-writing notebook, and a pen. After I wrote it, I started to pay and sing.

_You left me standing there  
You didn't even care  
You just walked away  
I felt so scared  
You never even looked back at me  
So unaware of how cruel you could be  
I was always there  
Did you ever care?_

_Did you ever care for me?  
Did you ever believe in me?  
Did you ever love me? Did you? Did you? Did you?_

I heard someone come through the door, but I didn't pay attention.

Until, I smelled _him. _Edward. I kept playing though. I wasn't in the mood, or in the right state of mind to talk to him right now.

_You didn't have to fall  
I didn't need your tears  
I didn't want your pity  
Just any feeling at all would have been sufficient  
I never felt so small, so insignificant  
You left me naked with nothing at all  
How could I be so blind?_

_Did you ever care for me?  
Did you ever believe in me?  
Did you ever love me?  
Did you? Did you? Did you?_

_Falling down  
Darkness surrounds me  
I open my eyes  
I bow my head and cry_

_Did you ever believe in me?  
Did you ever even love me?_

_Did you ever care for me?  
Did you ever believe in me?  
Did you ever love me?  
Did you? Did you? Did you?_

_Did you ever care for me?  
Did you ever love me?_

"Bella…" his voice was pained.

I turned around and felt my heart break.

I finally _really_ looked at him.

**AN: AGAIN, SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES. REVIEW? PLEASE? U know u wanna! **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**SONG: Did You? by Kelly Clarkson.  
**


	4. Just Leave

**AN: Okay. I have a new pole up! PLEASE go by and vote. It's important. Which ever story gets the most votes will be the one I work on while the other's I put on hold. Sorry…Also, a lot of you sent me death threats saying that if she forgives him so easily…I don't wanna go into detail with that. So…**

**BPOV**

His eyes were _the_ darkest shade of black ever.

He had deep, purple bags under his eyes.

He looked weak even though he wasn't.

"Bella," he breathed.

I wish Victoria would've just killed me.

She was right.

Living eternity without a mate was torture.

Especially when your mate didn't want you.

Edward's eyes widened.

_Shit…Did I say all of that out loud?_

"Why on earth do you wish she killed you?"

"What's the point, Edward?!" I yelled. I was sick of him pretending that he wanted me.

I hated that he showed up here and ruined what I worked so hard to build.

"The point is that I love you!!" he yelled back, stepping so that I was a foot away from her.

My face softened as I stared up at him.

Why won't he stop lying!?

I felt like crying.

Just looking at him was ripping down the walls I had worked so hard to build.

I put on the tough exterior.

I needed to.

To get my answers.

"No you don't!! Stop lying to me! I get it! You've never loved me and never will! What? Do you feel sorry for me?! That I'm like this!? That I'm broken and fragile?! Maybe not on the outside but I sure as hell am on the inside! Why are you even here?! In this hotel?! The arena?! Did you just come to rub it in my face that I'll never have you!?"

I was dry sobbing by the time I finished my rant.

I wanted to run but my feet wouldn't move.

Nothing would.

I felt so vulnerable.

I collapsed.

I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them, setting my forehead on my knees.

I chanced a glance up at him.

He looked like I'd rub over his puppy.

"Bella," he whispered, one of his hands reaching for me.

I cringed away.

"NO!! Just leave me alone Edward. Just leave."

I heard him sigh sadly, the door open, and then slam.

I heard the elevator come up, him releasing a dry sob, and the elevator close.

I rocked back and forth.

I wasn't sure if I'd be able to do this concert.

Having all of the Cullen's in the crowd, staring at me with unashamed eyes.

**AN: I know it is short, but hey it's an update!! Also I have a new story out 'Once a woman scorned always scorned?' check it out plz!**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!  
**


	5. Set Lists

**AN: Okay. I have a new pole up! PLEASE go by and vote. It's important. Which ever story gets the most votes will be the one I work on while the other's I put on hold. **

**BPOV**

I stayed in the hotel room for about an hour more.

I needed to calm myself and go to practice.

But every time I got on the brink of calm, I remembered the Cullen's were going to be there.

_Shit!_

I was thinking about telling the boys that I was sick. Even though that was impossible, they would understand.

But…I didn't want to disappoint my fans.

With a groan, I got my ass up off of the bed, to the door, into the elevator, into the car, and was on my way towards the arena.

When I pulled in, I saw the guys getting out of the tour bus.

I got out of the car.

"Hey guys!" I yelled, waving my arm in the air.

They glanced towards me and all looked wary, like they were afraid I would breakdown with one wrong word.

"Hey Hayley," Tay said hesitantly. "You okay?"

He came towards me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I collapsed into his body, his arms coming around to hold me tight against him.

I guess one word _could _break me down.

The others rushed towards us, forming a group hug.

"I don't know how I am going to do this…" I sobbed.

"You don't have to do it alone Hayley. We're here with you. We'll do anything for you. You know that, honey."

"I know," I sniffled. "It's just…so hard. I still love him. God, I am so stupid. I should hate him."

"Let's make him suffer." Zac said.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, not physically or anything but put him through the same emotional pain you went through. With your songs."

I thought that through.

That actually wouldn't be that bad of an idea.

I've always wanted to get him back for putting me through a living hell.

I smiled.

"I'm in."

The others cheered.

"Well, we should go into the tour bus and come up with a different set list than what we've been using. More emotional songs. Like take out 'Born for this' and 'Pressure'." Jeremy suggested.

"Let's go!" I pulled on Taylor's hand.

Okay, so I was anxious.

No doubt Alice saw my plan.

She'd better not have shown Edward or I'd kill her.

**

We emerged from the bus an hour later with a brand new set list:

1. Over

2. Breathe

3. It only Hurts When I Breathe

4. Use Somebody

5. Behind These Golden Eyes **(Hehe)**

6. Hello Hello

7. I Hate Myself For Loving You

8. Something I Never Had

9. My Heart

10. Rewind

11. Stop This Song (Love Sick Melody)

12. When it Rains

and finally we have 'Miracle'.

I was quite proud of our set list.

I knew it would kill me to sing them, especially now that he was in the audience and the look on his face…

I just wouldn't look at him.

Or any of the other Cullen's.

It couldn't be that hard right?

**AN: Sorry it took me so long. Not even going to drabble on about excuses. **

**Songs mentioned in this chapter:**

**Over by Lindsay Lohan**

**Breathe (Until Tomorrow) by Paramore (Unreleased Demo)**

**It Only Hurts When I Breathe by Shania Twain**

**Use Somebody by Kings Of Leon (Yeah, I know it's a boy band but it fits.)**

**Behind these Hazel (Golden in our case) Eyes by Kelly Clarkson**

**Hello Hello by Paramore**

**I Hate Myself for Loving You by Joan Jett and the BlackHearts**

**Something I Never had by Lindsay Lohan**

**My Heart by Paramore**

**Rewind by Paramore (Demo)**

**Stop This Song (Love Sick Melody) by Paramore (Unreleased)**

**When it Rains by Paramore**

**I FULLY Recommend you listen to these songs. **

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to update sooner. **

**REVIEW!**


	6. This is What I Live For

**AN: Please Read! I am at a stand still with this. I don't know where to take it. I need ya'lls help. I want you all to tell me what you want to happen and I'll pick something, or I'll clash some of them together. But PLEASE help me.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

They guys and Victoria stayed with me in the tour bus until it was time to get backstage for wardrobe, make up, and tune ups for the instruments.

We practiced a little bit on the tour bus with the Acoustics.

To say I was nervous was an understatement.

I didn't get why I was so damn nervous though.

Shy, quiet Bella has been gone for a long time.

Now, I didn't give a flying fuck about what anybody said about me. I only cared for what they said about my music.

After much fighting and begging on my part, Zac and Jeremy were dragging me into the Arena.

"Dammit let go! You're hurting me."

Taylor rolled his eyes. "They can't be hurting you. You're a vampire."

"Hmmph."

"Come on Hayles. We had an arrangement. Torture the dude for leaving you and slowly, painfully killing you from the…"

"Shut up Tay."

"Sorry."

"Whatever."

We were lead away from each other into our dressing rooms.

I got dressed in yellow skinny jeans, black converse, and a see through top that showed my yellow bra. **(Pic on profile)**

I had ten minutes to spare, and I used that time to wear a hole in the floor.

_Knock._

"Come in."

Jesse, one of the stage managers, popped his head in and said, "Two minutes Miss. Williams."

"Thanks."

I was about to go back to my pacing when Zac burst through the door.

"Come on Hayley. Let's get this show on the road."

I walked out with him, clutching his arm as if I was holding on for dear life.

Jeremy came up to me and put his arm around my shoulder, squeezing it in the process.

"Calm down Hayley." Like Jasper, Jeremy could feel emotions, but he couldn't change them.

I really wished he could because I would need a lot of help tonight.

Taylor and Josh took to the stage, the screams increasing.

Jeremy came out next, the spotlight on him, while Zac got situated behind the drums, while the fans were focusing on Jeremy.

I came out last shouting, "How you feeling Columbus?!"

The screams increased even more.

I grinned happily.

This is what I lived for.

**AN: Already working on the next chapter. Should be up soon. **

**Review!**


	7. Beats For Only You

**AN: PLEASE READ!! I am at a stand still with this. I don't know where to take it. I need ya'lls help. I want you all to tell me what you want to happen and I'll pick something, or I'll clash some of them together. But PLEASE help me.**

**Also, you might want to bring up youtube and listen to these songs!  
**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**EPOV**

The band came out on stage before Bella did. We had front row seats and were standing up.

Jasper was screaming, along with everyone else, due to the amount of energy in the room.

"How you feeling Columbus?!" Bella shouted as she ran out onto the stage.

God was she beautiful.

She had on a see-through top, showcasing her yellow bra, yellow skinny jeans, and a pair of black converse.

Thee band started playing and Bella put the microphone up to her face.

_I watch the walls around me crumble  
but it's not like I wont build them up again  
so here's your last chance for redemption  
So take it while it lasts cause it will end_

_And my tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

_I can't live without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I dream about you, honestly  
tell me that it's over  
cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right if we're not in it together  
tell me that it's over  
And I'll be the first to go  
Don't wanna be the last to know_

_I won't be the one to chase you  
but at the same time you're the heart that I call home  
I'm always stuck with these emotions  
and the more I try to feel the less I'm whole_

_My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

_I can't live without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I dream about you, honestly  
tell me that it's over  
cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right if we're not in it together  
tell me that it's over_

_And I'll be the first to go  
Yeah, I'll be the first to go  
Don't wanna be the last to know_

_Over... Over... Over..._

_My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

_I can't live without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I dream about you, honestly  
tell me that it's over  
cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right if we're not in it together  
tell me that it's over  
tell me that it's over  
over_

_Honestly tell me  
Honestly tell me_

_Don't tell me that it's over  
Don't tell me that it's over_

When she finished that, I just stared.

I knew it was about me.

I felt the exact same way.

When I'd heard that she'd 'died' I was going to head to Volterra and ask the Volturi to kill me.

I couldn't live knowing that she was gone forever.

Alice had a vision though and stopped me.

Emmett nudged me with his elbow, pointing to the stage.

A piano was being brought out by crew members.

They sat it down and the bench.

Bella sat down and said, "This is a new song that we wrote sometime ago. We've never played for ya'll before, so I hope you enjoy it."

_I climb, I slip, I fall  
Reaching for your hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood_

_If I could find out how  
To make you listen now  
Because I'm starving for you here  
With my undying love  
And I, I will_

_Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way_

_I climb, I slip, I fall  
Reaching for your hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood_

_If I could find out how  
To make you listen now  
Because I'm starving for you here  
With my undying love  
And I, I will_

_Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way_

_Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way_

_I climb, I slip, I fall  
Into your empty hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood_

**BPOV**

Josh and Taylor brought stools up to the front of the stage, with their acoustic guitars in their hands.

I dragged over a stool as well.

I nodded to the guys, and they started playing.

_Hope life's been good to you  
since you've been gone  
I'm doin' fine now--I've finally moved on  
It's not so bad--I'm not that sad_

_I'm not surprised just how well I survived  
I'm over the worst, and I feel so alive  
I can't complain--I'm free again_

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
My heart only breaks when it's beating  
My dreams only die when I'm dreaming  
So, I hold my breath--to forget_

_Don't think I'm lyin' 'round cryin' at night  
There's no need to worry, I'm really all right  
I've never looked back--as a matter of fact_

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
My heart only breaks when it's beating  
My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_

_So, I hold my breath--to forget_

_It only hurts when I breathe_

_Mmm, no, I've never looked back--  
as a matter fact_

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
My heart only breaks when it's beating  
My dreams only die when I'm dreaming  
So, I hold my breath--to forget_  
_  
Hurts when I'm breathing  
Breaks when it's beating  
Die when I'm dreaming  
It only hurts when I breathe_

The crowd cheered, and the lights dimmed as we got back into our places and Zac and Jeremy came back out.

"This song is also a new one," I announced, "It's off of our next album 'brand new eyes'."

_I've been roaming around  
Always looking down at all I see  
Painted faces, build the places I cant reach_

_You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you, And all you know, And how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the street_

_You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you_

_Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat  
I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_Someone like me  
Someone like me  
Someone like me, somebody_

_Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody_

_I've been roaming around,  
Always looking down at all I see_

We played 'Behind these Golden Eyes'.

I hadn't looked at any of the Cullen's-especially Edward.

I knew if I did, I would break down.

_Hello Hello  
Is anyone home?  
Hello Hello  
Just pick up the phone_

_I opened up my life to you  
I told you everything I knew  
You listened so closely too  
You listened so close  
When love was just a way out  
But you're going deaf now  
Yeah, you turned your head around_

_Hello Hello  
Is anyone home?  
Hello Hello  
Just pick up the phone  
You'll be sorry to hear  
I'm doing fine now  
Sorry to hear  
You're without me now_

_You blew up the world I built for us  
Destroyed our secret universe  
Threw out the trust I put in you  
Making me feel like I'd been used_

_And now I'm reminded  
That I was just blinded_

_Hello Hello  
Is anyone home?  
Hello Hello  
Just pick up the phone  
You'll be sorry to hear  
I'm doing fine now  
Sorry to hear  
You're without me now_

_I'm doing fine  
You'll be alright  
Maybe you'll think of me tonight (hello...)  
You're doing fine  
And I'll be alright  
Just give me time  
Yeah..._

_Hello Hello  
Is anyone home?  
Hello Hello  
Just pick up the phone  
I don't wanna hear  
You're doing fine now  
Don't wanna hear  
I'm without out you now_

_I'm without you now  
Without you now._

**EPOV**

I wanted die.

That's all I wanted to happen to me now.

After 'Hello Hello', Bella played 'I Hate My self for Loving You' and 'Something I Never Had'.

Bella, Jeremy, and Zac took a break while Taylor and Josh did some solos.

Only Bella came back out and Taylor headed backstage.

"So…you guys wanna hear some more?!"

The screams started up again.

She grinned and continued, "This is a song I wrote a while ago, but tonight we're going to play it a certain way for you guys." **(Acoustic, like from the FINAL! Riot in Chicago)**

"This songs called My Heart."

_I am finding out  
That maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down  
And I can't do this alone  
Stay with me  
This is what I need, please_

_Sing us a song  
And we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own  
But what would it be without you?_

_I am nothing now  
And it's been so long  
Since I've heard a sound  
A sound of my only hope  
This time, I will be listening_

_Sing us a song  
And we'll sing back to you (We'll sing it back to you)  
We could sing our own  
But what would it be without you?_

_This heart, it beats  
Beats for only you  
This heart, it beats  
Beats for only you, oh_

_This heart, it beats  
Beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
This heart, it beats  
Beats for only you  
My heart, is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)_

_This heart, it beats,  
Beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
This heart, it beats  
Beats for only you  
My heart, my heart is yours  
My heart is yours  
My heart is yours  
My heart is…  
My heart is… yours  
My heart is yours_

"Sing it with me Columbus!"_  
_

_Whoahoho  
Whoahohoho_

_Whoahoho  
Whoahohoho_

_Whoahoho_

_Whoa hoho_

_  
_  
"With All your heart!"

_Whoahoho_

_Whoahohoho  
_

_Whoahoho_

_Whoahoho_

"Common Common!"

_Whoahoho_

_Whoahohoho_

_Whoahoho_

"One More!"

_Whoahohoo_

She gave me her heart and I broke it.

**AN: I had to write the Whoa's by myself couldn't find'em anywhere. Didn't know how to write them exactly. I'll post the rest of the songs in another chapter and also a confrontation…but with who?**

**I'm leaving this here because I thought that it had enough songs in it and that it didn't need anymore. Post the next chapter soon!**


	8. Piece Of Stone

**AN: Please Read! I am at a stand still with this. I don't know where to take it. I need ya'lls help. I want you all to tell me what you want to happen and I'll pick something, or I'll clash some of them together. But PLEASE help me.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

_Don't come looking for me  
Cuz I'll be right here with the words you said  
I'm looking for the words to say  
You know what you did, you know  
And how can anybody  
Forget the promise that you made?  
Cuz this is how the promise breaks  
Always knew you'd fall through  
And now you're proof..._

_Rewind to the first time  
That I felt it coming  
I knew it would not last  
And rewind to the first time  
That I felt it coming  
Make it quick make it painless  
Don't tell me lies just say goodbye._

_And now your running from me  
so cool, so scared of what you might have said  
and no one's ever looked away, cause we know what you did, we know.  
If I told anybody, they would  
soon forget your name and you would never have a place.  
I always knew you'd fall through and now your proof._

_And rewind to the first time  
That I felt it coming  
I knew it would not last  
And rewind to the first time  
That I felt it coming  
Make it quick make it painless  
Don't tell me lies just say goodbye._

_Please don't say too much, ohhhh  
I think we've heard enough from you oohhh_

_Rewind to the first time  
That I felt it coming  
I knew it would not last  
And rewind to the first time  
That I felt it coming  
Make it quick make it painless  
Don't tell me lies just say goodbye._

_Don't tell me lies just say goodbye._

He shouldn't have led me on in the first place.

He could've just said he wanted to be friends or that he didn't want to be anything at all to me.

But he didn't.

He had to string me along and rip my heart to shreds.

_You say the sweetest things and I  
Can't keep my heart from singing along to the sound of your song  
My stupid feet keep moving to this 4/4 beat, I'm in time with you  
Whoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (die for you)_

_(Someone stop this)  
I've gone to far to come back from here, but you don't have a clue  
You don't know what you do to me_

_Won't someone stop this song, so I won't sing along  
Someone stop this song, so I won't sing.._

_I never let love in so I could keep my heart from hurting  
The longer that I live with this idea, the more I sink into this 4/4 beat  
I'm in time with you  
Whoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (stop this song)_

_I've gone to far to come back from here, but you don't have a clue  
You don't know what you do to me  
I've come to far to get over you, and you don't have a clue  
You don't know what you do to me_

_Can't someone stop this song, so I won't sing along  
Someone stop this song, so I won't sing_

_Your lovesick melody is gonna get the best of me tonight  
But you won't get to me if I don't sing_

_It creeps in like a spider  
Can't be killed, although I try and try to  
Well, don't you see I'm falling?  
Don't wanna love you, but I do_

_(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing along?  
(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing?  
Your lovesick melody is gonna get the best of me tonight  
But you won't get to me, no  
You won't get to me 'cause I won't sing_

He won't.

I won't let him break me again.

We walked backstage.

Our management team was cheering for us and we heard the fans chanting, "One More Song!"

We chilled for a few before going back out onstage.

The keyboard had been set up already.

I sat down and said into the mic, "When It Rains!"

_And when it rains  
On this side of town it touches everything  
Just say it again and mean it  
We don't miss a thing_

_You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole  
And convinced yourself that it's not the reason  
You don't see the sun anymore_

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming  
Oh, oh, I need the ending  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

_And when it rains  
Will you always find an escape?  
Just running away  
From all of the ones who love you  
From everything_

_You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole  
And you'll sleep 'til May and you'll say  
That you don't want to see the sun anymore_

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming  
Oh, oh, I need the ending  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

_Take your time  
Take my time_

_Take these chances to turn it around  
(Take your time)  
Just take these chances, we'll make it somehow  
And take these chances to turn it around  
(Take my)  
Just turn it around_

_And oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming_

_Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming  
Oh, oh I need an ending  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

_You can take your time  
Take my time_

We stood up, smiled, and walked backstage again.

I was happy.

I was able to get through the concert without breaking down.

I was practically skipping to my dressing room when I collided into a piece of stone and strong arms wrapped around me.

**AN: Already writing the next chapter. Should be up soon. And school starts again tomorrow! So now I'm going to be even more scarce. But I am going to try as hard as I can and the best that I can. Please stay with me. **

**Review!  
**


	9. Not The Same

**AN: Dear Reality, please leave me the FUCK alone. I'm sick of you!**

**Thx to my awesome Beta anki145! She helped me get over my writers block and helped me get my ass off of my couch. **

**Anyways…**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

I looked up into the topaz eyes of Jasper, Alice and Emmett on either side of him.

I pulled myself away from him and glared at them all.

"What do you want?" I asked, bitterly.

"Bella please…" Alice pleaded, her bottom lip stuck out. "We just wanna talk. That's all." She motioned towards my dressing room.

"Yeah Bells. We miss you." Em said softly.

I missed them too. I wish I didn't, but I really did.

I really did.

"Fine, we can talk."

I walked ahead of them and shut the door behind them.

They sat across from me on one sofa while I sat on another.

"Bella…after you left that was the worst periods of our lives." Jasper started.

"Why? What happened?"

They looked at me, the sadness evident in their eyes, "When you left, nobody was the same. Alice sobbed whenever she thought nobody was looking. Esme was broken. She'd lost one child already, and then it was like she'd lost two more."

"Why two?"

"Edward. He was there, but not really... there. He was miserable without you. No, there isn't a name that can describe it... except maybe empty. He only fed once a year, because he wasn't going to school with us. Rosalie wouldn't look in the mirror. And when she did, she was disgusted. I think in some way she blamed herself for you leaving. Emmett wouldn't tell jokes; he just didn't find anything funny anymore. Carlisle tried to act serious, so that he wouldn't break down in front of Esme. He tried to not let anyone see how broken he was, Edward didn't need it. He tried to cover up his feelings with work. But in truth, he was almost, if not just as bad, as Esme, both he and Esme thought of you as a daughter."

"Bella…" Alice began.

"Emmett and I fought with Edward for hours," Jasper interrupted.

"But the difference was that when Edward and I fought, it turned physical." Emmett explained.

My anger flared. I don't know what forced me to act, but before I knew it, I had Emmett tackled to the ground, and I was hitting him everywhere I possibly could as he tried to push me off.

"I swear to GOD if you hurt him I will fucking castrate you, make you eat them, and then decapitate you!"

Emmett's eyes widened and stopped trying to fight me off, instead trying to move his hands to cover his crotch.

Jasper grabbed me around the waist and pulled me off of him.

I struggled to get out of his grip, but couldn't.

Instead, I settled for glaring at Emmett and snarling.

"Bells, I didn't hurt him, even though I wanted to. They always broke us up before anything major could happen."

I nodded, unable to say anything.

My chest was heaving with the unnecessary breaths I took.

My assistant knocked on the door before any of them could get another word in.

"Hayley? We need to be on the bus in 5 minutes. It's a long drive to Seattle."

I smiled a real smile for the first time since the Cullen's had come back.

Seattle was close to Forks, and Forks was close to La Push.

I wonder if Jacob would mind if I paid him a visit…

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. Fucking writer's block… **

**Also, before anybody starts leaving reviews lie, WTF I thought she was supposed to hate Edward?!, the reason Bella got so defensive is that she still loves him, but she hasn't realized that yet. Make sense? If it doesn't well then...too bad. **


	10. Playing with Fire

**AN: Okay, this chapter is more of a filler than anything else. Thx to my awesome Beta anki145. She saved me from grammatical humiliation. **

**BPOV**

I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand.

Why the _hell_ did I react like that?

I don't love him anymore.

He left me. He never wanted me. I was just a fucking toy to him.

Sighing, I looked out the window, watching the scenery.

It's been 2 days since my talk with Alice, Jasper, and Emmett.

Ever since then, I'd been trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with me and why I had that reaction about Edward.

I could care less if he got hurt.

Well, I _should _care less.

Growling under my breath, I got up off the couch and walked into the bedroom area, and hopped into the top bunk.

The boys were in the back playing video games.

I was happy that they were giving me my space.

I'd been a wreck the past few days. Even more so when we got the call yesterday that the Cullen's would be joining us for the rest of the tour. Oh joy!

I laid in the bunk bed, staring at the ceiling, hoping for sleep to come even though I knew it never would.

I closed my eyes, picturing how I believed the rest of the tour would go. Signing autographs, meeting fans, and performing for them. It made me smile. smiled.

I never would have thought that I'd be a singer. I was so shy and insecure when I was younger.

I went back to thinking about the tour. We should probably change the set list back to how it originally was.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard footsteps coming towards the bunks.

Victoria poked her head through the door.

"How're you doing sweetie?" she walked over, and brushed some hair back from my forehead.

I smiled. Ever since I was changed, Victoria had stuck with me, taking care of me and loving me like she was my own mom.

"Yeah. I've just got to come to terms with the Cullens being on tour with us." I smiled and hoped it didn't look too forced.

When I mentioned the Cullens, something flashed in her eyes. It looked like anger, hatred, and a bit…mischievous? Before I had time to question it, the bus stopped and the boys came running through, excited to get off the bus.

I followed after them, Victoria behind me.

We walked off of the bus, going through the parking lots, and into the back lot, where they had stored our rental cars.

Zac came up to me chuckling, the others not far behind.

"You still want to go to La Push Hayley?"

I beamed.

I'd called Jake earlier today. He, as well as the others was happy to see me.

I was ecstatic to see them and I couldn't wait. It'd been a few decades since I'd last seen him and the gang. Way too long.

"Yes!" I grabbed his hand, leading him towards the rented Escalade. "Now let's go."

"Calm down Hayley. We have to wait for the…Cullens." He said their name hesitantly.

I mumbled under my breath, wanting them to get here faster.

If they all drive so fast, why the hell weren't they here yet?!

I paced around for 5 minutes while, Vicky filed her nails, and the boys played some football.

Finally, I saw a white Escalade pull up and Alice hopping out of it.

I started shaking my head.

"Calm down Hales." Jeremy shouted at me.

Victoria started across the parking lot to tell the Cullens we were leaving, but when she got within 15 feet, Edward growled at her, and she backed away.

I rolled my eyes. This was getting pathetic.

"Can ya'll just get back in your damn car? We're going to Forks."

I turned around and started walking towards our Escalade, needing to see Jake soon.

I'd not only missed him but the whole gang too. Especially Seth and Emily. I call Jake every week, but seeing him would be better than any phone call.

I jumped in the car, hearing the Cullens ask why we were going to Forks.

"Bella has some old friends there." Josh explained.

"How can Bella have old friends? They're all dead by now. They were humans." Rosalie questioned.

I smirked. I forgot they didn't know my friends were werewolves.

Josh scratched the back of his neck. "Her friends aren't exactly human. They're…well, werewolves."

**AN: Sorry for the long break. Been sick twice, computer burned out, had to get a new one, charger wire broke, had to buy a new one which took 3 days. Life sucks lately…Know it's short. Next chapter will be EPOV and the Cullens reaction to the Werewolf situation.**

**Also, can anyone guess why Victoria responded like she did?**

**Review please. I read and appreciate them all. **


	11. I'm sorry

-le sigh- I'm back. I know, I know. I haven't updated in years. Seriously. Real life got in the way a lot and I've gone through some rough times. But, I'm going to try my best to come back and continue writing for you guys. I just have to get into the grooves of things once again. I want to thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, etc. this story even though I've been gone for such a long time. It means a lot and I love each and every one of you. New updates to come, I promise. :)

P.s.- Beta's. I need a Beta for Too Young For Love?. I'm going to start off by finishing that story and then I'll continue with the rest. I need someone who not only is a grammar Nazi, but also can help keep me motivated.

You may also notice that I've gotten better with my writing style while I've been away, so the chapters might start looking and sounding different. I'll try to keep them with their original flow, but I can't really promise anything.

3


End file.
